


Baking

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean does something nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #131: Cake, and for Cas Day. Kind of nebulously season 8-10 (i.e. in the bunker)

Sam frowned from his vantage point at the door of the kitchen, watching Dean gather everything together for his latest endeavour.

“Cake would be more traditional,” he pointed out, not for the first time. Not that he was sure Dean knew how to make cake.

Dean gave him a filthy look. “Cas prefers pie.”

Sam rolled his eyes: he knew damn well that Cas pretended to like pie because that was what Dean liked, and in point of fact, didn’t really enjoy either cake _or_ pie. But Dean wouldn’t hear any objections, no matter how grounded in actual fact they were.

And, as they always said, it was the thought that counts; and if Dean wanted to do something to celebrate Castiel’s ‘birthday’, do something _thoughtful_ for the angel, then he knew that Cas would appreciate it. Sam wondered whether this would finally be it – be the moment that Dean and Cas pulled their heads out of their respective asses and _did_ something about their relationship. He sincerely hoped so, but knew that, in all likelihood, Dean would laugh off the tender moment and Cas would once again be all puzzled by Dean’s behaviour.

But a guy could hope, right?


End file.
